By way of example, the prior art has disclosed, in DE 10 2007 011 183 B4, an electrically actuatable sanitary fitting with a proximity sensor with a large reception range and a further sensor with a short reception range, wherein the proximity sensor with the long range is embodied to transfer an electronic control unit from a sleep mode into an operating mode when the presence of a user is detected. In this case, the short-range sensor can be operated via the control unit and optionally switch the fitting.